Vivaldi antennas for the microwave range are known in the prior art, and each antenna of this type has radiating members or short members, which are made of conducting plates, so that a plurality of such members can be arranged in different planes, which makes it optionally possible to connect them directly to a coaxial cable.
In a number of the present-time applications, especially in receiving signals originating from wireless microphones, which are used in an environment that is not built for the purpose, more specifically, in theatrical performances, concerts and the like, it is necessary to have different antennas or antenna combinations available—as many as needed, resulting in the need to have a larger number of such antennas available compared to what would be actually required in order to be able to make an appropriate choice. The associated costs, both in the form of the investments and the maintenance, transportation, and storage cost, are quite considerable, and there are still causes for disturbances or defects, which result in a fault of the entire system no matter in which part of the receiving system they emerge.